leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Theta VIII
Theta VIII (or Theta Eight) was the uninhabited eighth planet of the Theta 116 solar system. This world had an orbital period of 832 days, and a rotational period of 15.3 hours. A K-class transjovian planet, the atmosphere of Theta 116 VIII was composed of nitrogen (57%), methane (23%), liquid neon (14%), yurium (2%), keimium compounds (2%), ethane (1%), and tormium (trace). The average surface temperature was −291°C, with wind speeds of up to 320 meters per second. Interesting weather phenomena included ammonia tornadoes. Its age was estimated at 7.2 solar years, and during that time it had built up a mass of 4.35 . In the 21st century, the NASA spacecraft Charybdis was brought on orbit by an unknown intelligence which had inadvertently killed all but one of its crew, Colonel Stephen G. Richey. The intelligence attempted to create an environment for him where he could live, in the form of a small pocket of Earth-like atmosphere on the surface. In it was the entryway to a replica of the namesake hotel from the novel Hotel Royale carried by Richey. Richey lived in room 727 of the hotel until he died in his sleep in 2082. The hotel was located on a plane of frozen methane with the dimensions of 5.02 × 7.9 kilometers, in the middle of a tremendous storm belt, described as like being in the "eye of a hurricane." The Hotel itself had the following dimensions: 127 × 53 × 244 meters. Remains of the Charybdis were detected by a Klingon cruiser in 2365. They were found to have molecular disintegration similar to those caused by 24th century-level weapon impacts. The investigated the planet and discovered Richey's fate. ( ) File:Theta 116 VIII graphic.jpg|Planetary scan - Theta eight File:Methane Plane and The Royale.jpg|Surface feature analysis - Theta eight Appendices Background information In the original (un-remastered) episode, the planet model for Theta VIII was first used for Angel I in . It was used again for Minos in and again for Legara IV in . The physical parameters of Theta VIII as seen on the planetary scan-okudagram included several curiosities: * According to real-world physics, absolute zero is defined as -273 °C, making Theta VII's mean surface temperature of -291 °C impossible. (Note: In the episode's , -291 °Fahrenheit was used, i.e., about -179 °C.) * If we assume "solar years" imply Earth years, the planet's age of 7.2 (72 billion) solar years surpasses the age of the universe by a factor of ~5. Using Theta VIII's given orbital period of 832 days would even imply the planet to be roughly ten times older than the universe. * If the planet's mass of 4.35 was meant to be in kilograms or s, it would be extremely low and correspond to only a tiny fraction of Earth's mass, or up to twenty times the mass of Halley's Comet. In the episode's , Theta VIII was the furthest planet from its primary. See also * Theta III * Theta VII External link * de:Theta 116 VIII es:Theta 116 VIII nl:Theta 116 VIII Theta 08